underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
David
David is a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, originally born a pure-blooded Vampire, seen in Underworld: Awakening. He is the son of Thomas, the leader of one of the remaining Vampire Covens, as well as the progeny of Selene. David is portrayed by English actor Theo James. Background David is born sometime around 1990 to a powerful Vampire named Thomas, and is a pure-blooded Vampire. It is unknown what became of his mother. His age is unclear, however, it is suggested that he must still be quite young, as the Purges only occurred roughly twelve years before the film's events, yet he says he's only heard of the Death Dealers, a group of the Vampire's warrior elite, who were all but wiped out during the original Purge. One of his father's comments puts David's age at around or just under 25 years old. ''Underworld: Awakening'' David hears about a brutal Lycan attack, and takes it upon himself to investigate it. While there, he catches sight of a female Immortal jumping down from the underside of an underpass. From her Death Dealer attire, he surmises that she must be Selene. Following her at a distance, David witnesses her interrogate and kill an Antigen scientist, then follows her into an abandoned building, where she confronts him, having known he was following her. David tells Selene about the current state of the Vampire and Lycan clans, and the two hide from a group of Lycans. David and Selene discover a young girl hiding from the Lycans. Not knowing who the girl is, or why the Lycans are after her, they take her with them as they head to David's Coven. While driving away, they are pursued by Lycans, who brutally and single-mindedly attack the young girl. To the amazement of both Selene and David, the child shifts into a Hybrid, and tears a Lycan's head in half with her brute strength. While David drives the van out of the city, Selene speaks with the girl and learns that the child is her daughter. When they arrive at the Coven, David carries a weakened Eve in and has her tended to by the Coven's doctor, Olivia. He and Thomas then argue about the presence of Selene and Eve, with David disputing Thomas's accusations that Selene is responsible for the dismal state of the Vampire species. Unhappy with the current state of the Vampires and his father's ineffectual leadership, David is hopeful that he can continue to work with Selene, either at the Coven or outside of it. Later that same night, when the Coven is besieged by a force of two dozen Lycans, David stands up and takes command when his father orders the Coven retreat to the shelters, ordering the use of the Coven's supply of silver ammunition when the attacker are revealed to be Lycans, and even engaging Lycans in battle. During the battle, David is fatally wounded, and dies in Thomas's arms. Selene then uses her own Hybrid blood to revive David by cutting him open and introducing her blood directly to his heart, changing David into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. After recovering from his injuries, David takes advantage of his new immunity to sunlight to travel to Antigen Headquarters and join the battle there. David arrives in time to save Eve from Doctor Jacob Lane, shooting him twice to no effect. However, David's intervention allows Eve to escape and resume her fight with the Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Spotting more Lycan guards approaching, David turns his attention to them, killing several with his shotgun and the rest with his blades. After all of the Lycans are dead, David approaches Selene and Eve as they reunite. As the police get close, Detective Sebastian orders the three to leave while he misdirects the police. David agrees, telling Selene there is a Vampire safehouse nearby they can go to and is surprised when she returns inside Antigen. Selene, Eve, and David then rush to rescue Michael Corvin, Selene's lover and Eve's father, only to find his containment unit is empty. Eve senses her father on the roof, but Michael has already escaped. ''Underworld: Blood Wars David is one of the main characters of ''Underworld: Blood Wars, along with Selene. He is one of the few allies of Selene, along with his father, Thomas. Personality Although never formally trained as a Death Dealer, David is not a coward and would fight when situations demanded it. While his father, Thomas, and most of his Coven, belong to the school of thought that regards Selene as a traitor for her role in the deaths of Vampire Elders Viktor and Marcus Corvinus, David disagrees, recognizing that Selene was betrayed by the Elders first, and that their defeat by her hands was in response to their own sins. While having been raised during a time of great turmoil for the Vampire population, David has demonstrated himself as a rising and up-in-coming figure in his Coven, despite that he and his father do not see eye to eye. In recent years, they have clashed over the current state of affairs of the Vampires, and how the surviving Vampires should respond to the threat of both humans and Lycans. David is firmly of the opinion that the Vampires should be taking a proactive stance against the humans and Lycans, while his father has been cowed into inaction and chooses to hide away underground. David's beliefs are so strong that he knowingly and willfully takes it upon himself to investigate possible reports of Lycan activity, despite his father's objections and the widely-held assertion that the Lycans are all but extinct. When Selene resurfaces after an absence of over a decade, David sees an opportunity for a resurgence. He clearly hopes that Selene will either take up the leadership of the surviving Vampires herself, or that her presence may resurrect the Death Dealers. Despite the current attitude of surviving Vampires towards Selene, David is more open-minded, not being burdened by the hypocritical attitudes of the older generations of Vampires. He even seems to admire Selene. David's desire to resurrect the "old ways" of his species is so strong that he even willing to leave the Coven if need be in order to learn from Selene how to be a Death Dealer. When Lycans storm the Coven's refuge, David takes charge of the Coven's defenses while his father advocates retreating to minimize losses. David's resolve to aid the Vampire species continues even after his death and subsequent resurrection x with him following Selene to Antigen Headquarters and helping her to fight the Lycans who seek to destroy the Vampires. Powers and abilities David is self-taught and extremely proficient with many kinds of weapons, both medieval and modern, although he lacks any formal training and experience. He most likely has similar powers and abilities as Selene, given that he is infected with the Corvinus Strain, though these abilities are likely of a much lower degree, due to the 500 year age difference between himself and Selene. * Superhuman Endurance: David can jump from a ledge at least 100 feet and land without injury. * Superhuman Strength: David is tremendously strong, able to fight fully-transformed Lycans in hand-to-hand combat and, after becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, could kill Lycans with simple blows to the head from his shotgun. He and Selene are the strongest of all Vampires, even stronger than the Elders. * Superhuman Healing: He can heal rapidly from any wound. This was amplified after his resurrection with the cut Selene in his chest instantly healing. In Blood Wars, he is seen expelling bullets from his body by force of will in the same way that Selene and Marius can. * Superhuman Speed: While being chased by Lycans, David moves with tremendous speed. * Superhuman Agility: David can jump high, and twist and turn acrobatically. When the Lycans attack Thomas's Coven, David takes up a silver Asian chain whip and jumps through the air. * UV Immunity: As a result of his being a Hybrid, David is immune to sunlight, demonstrated when he arrives at Antigen in the middle of the day to help Selene. Trivia * According to the filmmakers, David was not originally supposed to make an appearance in the final confrontation at Antigen, but they liked Theo James's performance so much they decided to give him a larger on-going part in the film and the franchise. * David can speak Russian. * According to the bonus features on the DVD/Blu-ray, the filmmakers compare David and his opinion of Selene to Lancelot and Guinevere of Arthurian legend, in that David is fascinated by Selene and the legend surrounding her as a Death Dealer. * It is also noted by the filmmakers that David is somewhat of a good influence on Selene, as he reminds her of her more idealistic nature in the past, before the truth of Viktor's murder of her family disillusioned her. * How David knows the Elders betrayed Selene, or even that she was responsible for their deaths, is never explained. Similarly, it is left unexplained as to how David could have recognized Selene, especially given that there were multiple dark-haired female Death Dealers before the fall of the Vampires. These are both likely plot holes. Quotes Gallery ''Underworld: Awakening'' follwing Selene.jpg|David follows Selene. David (Awakening).jpg|After following Selene to a scientist's apartment. Dave.jpg|David in the abandoned building. Tumblr mjrxapir9G1qkz0nro1 400.jpg|David in his Vampire state. TUN 079 112 comp jpg-match-hd-left.jpg|David kills a Lycan. hole.jpg|David speaks with Selene. David2.PNG|David in his father's Coven. the coven is under attack.jpg|David, as the coven is under attack. weapons of david.jpg|David with one of his weapons of choice. a dying David.jpg|A dying David. David.png|David with a shotgun. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Underworld David.jpg|David in Underworld: Blood Wars David Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of David David and Death Dealers.jpg David leads attack.jpg|David leading the Death Dealers Death Dealers defend.jpg es:David fr:David Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Card game characters